One For Luck, Two For Love
by L.R.Kingley
Summary: Sally is young, pretty and poor. What can she do, but take a helping hand and stay at the beach shack? After a near drowning experience, she was rescued by a fascinating stranger who seems to have a certain glow. One meeting becomes one date, then a relationship and soon these two can't be separated. A true Sally and Poseidon love fanfic before a bouncing baby Percy came along.


**I was really excited to write this. I search for it but nothing really about Sally and Poseidon came up. I wish Rick's timeline made more sense those, but I will just work around it. I tried third person and I think it is working out well. What do you think?**

**I still have one more story to start in the PJO and HOO world, so what should it be? Maybe a pirate AU, or a greek/roman AU? i am not sure,what you guys think? send request! sorry i am losing my grammar in this intro. Come one, come all. Look through my stories, share, favorite, follower! DO IT DO IT DO IT! give into peer pressure my lovely! i will be posting soon. Take care!**

Sally Jackson was beautiful, one of those rare ones that would make many man and woman turn their head to get one more glance. Her cheeks were naturally a light pink, and her curly hair framed her face perfectly even though it was much shorter than she preferred. Maybe her most remarkable feature were her big blue eyes that saw what most people couldn't, or wouldn't, see. She was never completely sure if some of the things she saw were real or not, but she convinced herself it was her imagination.

But looks would only get Sally so far. Since her uncle died and left near nothing to her, Sally has taken up the odd job of candy store clerk. Such a small job in New York was certainly not an ideal situation. Luckily, Sally had generous friends who melted when they saw her. One lovesick gentleman had offered a beach cabin that his father had owned and would not be used until the end of summer. Sally had free lodging for four months, a miracle that she couldn't be happier for. Sally had her lucky stars to thank, especially since she was going to the beach for the first time. As soon as she saw sand Sally took off her shoes to feel the burning sand for the first time ever.

_It's fantastic_, Sally thought, _like a dream._

Sally could hardly wait to go in the ocean for the first time. Leaving her dirty and dented bags at the door of the cabin, Sally stripped to her bra and underwear after see how remote the beach was. The fear of drowning never crossed her mind as the first time at the beach. The water was cold and the very first wave splashed her from her ankles to her waist, but she only erupted in laughter. Sally was going swimming, no matter what.

As excited as Sally was, she was a little naïve too. She had never heard of a riptide, and was too thrilled to notice the pull of a riptide. Soon she was far out and she struggled to stand on something solid. It wasn't until now that Sally felt her life might be in danger. The feeling got worse when she failed to swim to the shore, so she started to call out for help, but no one could hear. She was alone.

"Help, I need help," Sally yelled in hopes anyone would respond, but she knew no one was there and she knew no one might find her days afterwards. She didn't have time to fear for afterlife with her head bobbing in and out of the ocean, she just tried to yell as much as she could. Even that became too much when she swallowed too much of he salty water.

Finally, exhausted and already sick from swallowing the oceans water, Sally gave up. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away to unconsciousness. What Sally didn't know was that someone had heard here. Poseidon usually ignored "arrogant mortals" who had gotten themselves in trouble and drowned. He didn't like it, but in his mind, they bit off more then they could chew. However, he had just been conveniently close enough to hear a poor damsel and swam over, triton and all, to look on whoever was creating such a noise. He was pleasantly surprised to find a young women in her underwear struggling to swim.

He thought it was odd that Sally was so young, alone and half naked. What really concerned him was that fact she was clearly starving with how her rib cage stuck out from her side. Poseidon watched as the girl's body tired out and became to sink. He became spellbound and rushed to her side, grabbed her waist and pulled her back to the surface. He placed his hand on Sally's chest and moved it slowly past her throat and to her mouth where she started to cough water. Poseidon, with a simple thought, was lifted by the water while still holding Sally in his arms and carried to shore. What an effortless task for him, but some would die of shock if they saw that themselves. It was only on shore that he realized he still looked like a sea god. Fancy robes with details and patterns, the finest shell that were too precious for man, a thoughtfully placed crown that shined like the scales of a fish on his thick black hair and a trident, as sharp as the day it was made. With little thought, Poseidon changed himself to a proper mortal surfer. As Sally came through, it became clear this man was not just any man. She was blinded by his overpowering godhood before she even noticed what he was wearing. The golden shimmering light actually scared Sally; she had never seen anything in the world like this before. "Who are you?"

Poseidon almost answered his real name, but held back as to not seem like a fool. "Persus. I was surfing around here and heard you. Are you alright?" Poseidon certainly didn't like to lie to such a pretty women, especially one who looked so needy, but he did it with very little complications.

Sally's eyes adjusted to the light, and she looked at the man who claimed to be her rescuer. A part of her was trying to understand this seemingly average looking person who just didn't look average. He looked like a simple surfer, but it seemed fake. Being a god, Poseidon could manipulate the mist very well, but Sally's vision through the mist conflicted her. She couldn't tell what she was looking at; all she knew was this man wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" Poseidon asked again. Sally just stared at Poseidon, or in her mind, Patrick. Once Poseidon become uncomfortable in the silent stare, he asked, "Is that where you are staying?" He gestured towards the cabin with a collection of bags in front of it. Sally nodded and Poseidon naturally lifted Sally and carried her gentle to her cabin.

Sally would be a lair if she didn't admit she was attracted to 'Persus'. Clearly, he was stronger then any man she had known and his swimwear just made it must more obvious. He had thick black hair and smelled like something new, something interesting. The thing that captured Sally the most were his deep green eyes, like sea glass Sally saw at a jewelry store not far from the beach. It was about the time Sally observed his eyes that Poseidon notice Sally's own features more closely. The corners of his cheeks were lifted just slightly at the meek girl who hadn't looked away once. Even so, Sally felt like this guy wasn't an ordinary guy.

"Persus isn't your name, is it?" Poseidon raised his eyebrow at such an odd question, "There is something off about you. Like you are glowing."

"Well I saved this lovely lady. Of course I am glowing," Poseidon was very rusty from the game, but Sally giggle. Still, he knew that wasn't what he met. He knew Sally could see through the mist. "I can tell you if you really want to know. But after I dry you off and warm you up."

Sally blushed because she honestly couldn't remember the last time any guy flirted with her. Maybe Poseidon was the only guy who had ever flirted with Sally.

* * *

><p>Poseidon watched Sally's face while she processed this unusual information. He heard from the other gods what to do and how to explain the mist and how special these few were. Rumor says that some mortals even kill themselves once they learn the truth, but Sally wasn't that weak. She actually felt relieved to know the truth like she was told she hadn't lost her mind. "I think it does make sense. Things were never right from my end," Sally sighed with relief.<p>

Poseidon smiled at Sally's smile and how cute her cheeks look. Suddenly, he caught himself and his inner voice snapped at him, "Poseidon, don't you dare start to fall for this girl. You know better then to do that." Poseidon stood up and cleared his throat in a manly way so he wouldn't look uncomfortable.

"I should go. Be safe… What was your name again?"

"I never said. My name is Sally Jackson. Do you have to go? I don't know you at all and I haven't thanked you properly." Sally stood to try to see Poseidon's face better in the setting sun. He had done so much for her, even dried her and picked a nice summer dress for her to wear while they sat and talked and she still didn't know who actually saved her. Though she was fairly sure it wasn't 'Persus'. "Please, tell me who you _really_ are." Those words sent a shiver down Poseidon's back because Sally had just laid all this pressure to impress her. Gently, Poseidon took her hands and covered her eyes to surprise her.

He stepped back and took a deep breath while her changed to his purest peplos and a green with gold trim himation. His crown came back with the trident and curly beard like many of his statue likenesses of him. Poseidon did truly look like a Greek king and even more like a god. He felt even more glorious and preyed it would Peak Sally's interest even more. Again, his inner voice said no, but he ignore it. "Many have called me Hippios, the lord of horses, or Enosichthon, the earthshaker, but those are just titles. You may call me Poseidon, god of the seas." Sally spread her fingers to get a better look at this god and was amazed to see what he had become. Her heart fluttered with joy and started to giggle with excitement, which caused Poseidon to blush.

"You look fantastic! I can't believe you are a real god." Sally suddenly stopped and realized whom she was talking to, "You are a god. Oh my god…or gods." Sally started to worry about how to thank him properly. Should she bake him something or make a sacrifice of some sort? Sally unknowingly was thinking out loud. Poseidon laughed and reached for Sally's shoulders.

"Relax yourself dear Sally. You don't have to thank me," this gesture was enough for Sally to melt like a fangirl who met a rockstar, and Poseidon lost just as much control too. Sally took Poseidon's hand and placed it over his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you," Sally stood on her tiptoes and slowly went in for a kiss on Poseidon's lips. What was intended to be a simple peck on gratitude quickly changed when Sally and Poseidon both felt the butterflies in their stomach and the lightning in their lips. The kiss was seemingly perfect, especially for Sally as a first kiss. Poseidon cupped Sally's face, but hesitated knowing he would be in a lot of trouble later. Sally smiled, "Thank you for saving me." Those words made all of Poseidon's worries and troubles fall off his shoulders. He went in for another kiss, and another, and another.


End file.
